Love is Powerful
by Koolkitty9
Summary: God of Love AU after S1, a new student is in class 2-B and befriends Ryuu, and this man claims to know Yumoto.


Summary: God of Love AU after S1, a new student is in class 2-B and befriends Ryuu, and this man claims to know Yumoto.

-  
Ryuu groaned as he looked down at his math work, he was trying to finish his homework from the night before and gasped as the teacher walked in with a dark haired student.

"Class, meet Yunai Katashi."

The boy named Katashi smiled and he was sat next to Ryuu.

Ryuu looked at him out of the corner of his eye, he yawned and muttered, "Damn nightmares keeping me awake at night." He rubbed at his brown eyes and sighed…ever since Yumoto was found to be the heir, nightmares of the heir being brutally murdered had been haunting his mind.

He looked up as Katashi spoke to him, "Is something wrong?"

"No…" Ryuu replied and smiled, "Sorry, my name is Zaou Ryuu." He told him and Katashi grinned, "Yunai Katashi…but you knew that."

Ryuu nodded, "Yeah…so where did you move from?"

"Tokyo."

"Tokyo? Eh, you moved to Binan?"  
"Yes…my sister Mimi and I did with our father Takumi, we're…looking for someone."

"Oh, who is it?"

"Just…someone I knew."

"Really? Like an old girlfriend or something?"

"You could say something like that."

"Oh! Do you know their name?"

"Yes, I do…"

"So, what is it?" Ryuu grinned and Katashi looked down, "Um...Hakone Yumoto."

Ryuu froze, "How…how do you know him?"

"We…we met as children."

"Did you?" Ryuu asked and looked up as class began.

-

Yumoto giggled as Araki hugged him, he looked up at him and stopped as Ryuu walked into the clubroom with someone. "Ryuu-senpai…?"

"This is Yunai Katashi, he says he knows you." Ryuu explained and Araki glared at Katashi as he grabbed Yumoto's hand, "We've met before."

Yumoto looked at him, "Have we? I don't remember you…"

"Oh, well, I'll get you to remember me one day…"

-

Over the next few days, Katashi began to get closer to Yumoto, much to Araki's dismay.

Then, one day a monster appeared.

"Heir, oh heir, where are you!?" It screamed as it attacked students and Tungsten ran out, "The heir is in hiding! Who set you!?"

"Don't worry about that…now where is the heir?!"

"Nowhere." Aurite's voice yelled and the Caerula Adams jumped to Tungsten. Argent muttered to Tungsten, "The heir has been told to stay in the clubroom…the guardians will be here soon."

"We're already here! The Guardians of the heir!"

"There you are…now where is the heir?!"

"He is right here!" A voice smirked and there stood Sulfur disguised at Scarlet. "I am the heir to the throne of love!"

-

Yumoto stood in the clubroom watching his guardians fight outside. Wombat was beside him and he smiled, "They're so amazing…too bad I'm so useless."

"No, you're not your majesty."  
"Wom-san…thank you."

Yumoto turned around quickly as he heard the door open, "Who is it?!"

"Oh, don't tell me you don't know me…my Red Angel."

Yumoto froze and Katashi grabbed him and stuck a needle into his neck, "HELP!" Yumoto screamed as something was injected into his neck. He hissed as it burned and cried, "Wo-Wom-sa…!"

He moaned as he collapsed into Katashi's arms and Katashi laughed, "I have you once more…oh heir."

Wombat growled and Katashi kicked him, "Dumb animal."

Wombat gasped as he left and he ran to the Battle Lovers and Caerula Adamas, "The heir! The heir has been kidnapped!"

Aurite gasped and glared at his guardians, "Why weren't one of you protecting him?!" He pointed at Cerulean, "YOU! You should have been there, now the heir is gone."

Cerulean rolled his eyes, "Listen, I know I apparently took Atsushi away from you, but just because Yumoto was taken, that's not my fault!"

Aurite growled, "He's gone now…" he turned to Perlite, "Where is he? Can you see back in time?"

Perlite nodded and closed his eyes and stopped, "I…I can't see their face. He didn't say his name, Fluffhead just said you."

Tungsten frowned and looked at Wombat, "Who the hell was in there with him!?"

Wombat frowned and looked up, "Strange…I saw his face…but now I can't remember!"

Tungsten froze as a man laughed, "I have the heir now…my red angel." Tungsten clutched at his sword and growled, "Give him back!"

"Oh…I will eventually." He smirked as he disappeared and Tungsten tore away from the group.

-  
Yumoto shot up for breath and looked around, "Where…where am I…?" He froze as he saw white long sleeves on his arms. His eyes widened as he saw his outfit…it was different. Yumoto realized something…this was almost a replica of his royal uniform.

He let out a scream and a man walked in, "You're finally awake…Prince Scarlet."

"Who-who…?" Yumoto growled, "Katashi!"

Katashi smirked, "Are you shocked that I followed you to the future? I'm surprised you didn't realize it was me right away."

Yumoto froze as Katashi sat on the bed and cried out as he was pinned to the bed. "NO!" He screamed as he kicked Katashi and Katashi slapped him, "Now, now, be good or you're getting another dose."

Yumoto cried out as Katashi kissed him roughly and Katashi stroked his cheek, "My Red Angel…it took me long enough to find you, your guardian led me to you."

"Ple-please let go of me! I don't love you!"

Katashi growled, "Silence, you won't ignore me."

Yumoto spit in his face, "How dare you change my clothes too!"

Katashi stood up from him and grabbed something from his pocket, "Shh…don't scream now." He smirked as he opened a syringe up. He brought the needle down into Yumoto's neck and laughed as the heir tried to fight him.

"Shhh, go to sleep my red angel, you're mine forever now."

Yumoto moaned in pain and slurred his words, "Ple-please..." as he spoke, his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Katashi grinned as he tied the heir's limp hands to the bedposts and his legs as well. "You're not leaving me again…."

-  
Araki looked down as the guardians were yelling back and forth to one another.

"I did no such thing!" Ryuu screamed, "Little One said he'd be fine alone!"

"Well you should know that he didn't want to bother us!" Akoya screamed back and Araki groaned, "This isn't helping!"

Atsushi nodded, "Araki is right! We can't sit here arguing!" He looked up as Kinshiro glared at En, "You did this, the heir trusts you!"

" _I_ did this? Well, president, I didn't kidnap him now did I? _You_ attempted to behead our heir twice!"

Kinshiro growled, "You…you fail as guardians! We were always his protectors!"  
"Kinshiro, stop it." Ibushi spoke, "Little One is missing and here you are screaming at Yufuin."

Ibushi frowned as he looked up as he heard Yumoto's voice in his head, _"Help me…please, help me."_

Ibushi froze, "He's talking to me…I don't know where he is…"

Araki looked down, "We must tell Gora-san! We-we can't let Yumoto be hurt!"

-

"HELP ME!" Yumoto screamed after Katashi threw him into a small room and locked the door behind him. He began to hit on the sides of the wall and tears filled his eyes, "So-someone…please save me."

He looked down at his wrist and threw his hand up and kissed his bracelet, "LOVE MAKING!" He gasped as nothing happened and frowned, "No-no!"

He looked in the outfit, "This isn't right! I…I want to go home!" He sobbed, "Someone help me!"

He whimpered as he wrapped his arms around himself, "Someone…" he looked up as he felt someone appear beside him. "Oh, how funny, the heir is a crybaby still."

He froze, "Who are you?!"

"My name is Mimi…oh heir…shall I bow to you or just kill you now?"

Yumoto gasped, "N-no! I…I don't want you to do either one!"

"Why not? My brother Katashi loves you…and I hate you and want you gone."

"Why-why am I in here!?"  
"So, my brother can marry you instead of Tungsten. He's going to let you rot in here until he can marry you."

Yumoto froze, "Tell him this, I will never marry him!"

"Fine…and then you shall rot in here."  
"I'd rather die than marry him!"

Mimi rolled her eyes and walked away.

-  
Katashi came to school the next morning and sat in his seat. He eyed Ryuu, the pink haired boy looked exhausted.

Ryuu muttered to himself, "Dammit…where is he…" he clutched his hand into a fist and his eyes shut.

 _"_ _Vesta, please save me! Please help me!" Scarlet screamed, "Help me!"_

 _"_ _Yumoto!" Vesta cried, "I'm coming I swear!"_

 _The Fire God ran faster to where the heir was at, "Aurite, stop it! Don't kill him!"_

 _Dark Aurite laughed, "Oh too late~" he smirked and the blade went down. The heir screamed and Vesta froze…he failed the heir. "NO!" He sobbed "Scarlet!"_

Ryuu's eyes snapped open and he looked around, "Are you alright?" Katashi asked and Ryuu nodded slowly, "Yea-yeah…" he looked at Katashi as the boy turned away and he gasped as he saw a blonde hair on his shoulder and scratches on his face.

After class, Ryuu quickly went to Akoya, "Gero-kun…I know who took Yumoto!"

"Who?"

"The new kid…Katashi."

Akoya froze, "Wait…I know that name…like before he moved here…" He looked at Ryuu, "He took the heir in the past!"

Ryuu gasped, "Wha-what?! Get the others now, we need to save him!"

Akoya nodded and ran to get help.

-  
Yumoto cried out as Katashi pushed him down, "Your guardians know where you're at, because your hair was on me!"

"Good!" Yumoto hissed, "I hope my guardians attack you!"

"Do you…? Well…this time the dose is even stronger."  
Yumoto froze as Katashi held a needle up and stabbed it into Yumoto's neck.

He let out a cry of pain as it was injected into him and collapsed into Katashi's arms.

"Oh red angel…you'll never leave me again…"

"Katashi!" A voice screamed, "Let go of our heir!"

Katashi turned with Yumoto in his arms and smirked, "Guardians of the heir…welcome."

"Let go of him Katashi." Tungsten hissed and held his sword out, "Let go of the heir!"

"Oh Tungsten, why would I do that?"

"The heir isn't yours!"

"I know that…so I am killing the heir."

"NO!" Tungsten cried out as Katashi used magic on them and took Yumoto away.

Tungsten ran after them and Katashi turned to him, "You never give up do you?! I was supposed to have him this time!"

"Whatever! It was destiny that we were together!"

"Tungsten and Scarlet...the couple that every God and mortal were jealous of!"

Tungsten clutched at his sword, "That was just you! You were jealous of us! You just can't handle Yumoto loving me!"

Katashi smirked, "That's right, I want him for myself, and my sister will hide your heir from you."

Tungsten growled "NEVER!" He ran towards Katashi who dodged. "Damn you!"

The silver haired boy gasped as he heard a music box playing and Yumoto stood there, "How...how did you wake up?!" Katashi hissed and Yumoto spoke, "The God of Protection healed me in my sleep."

Katashi growled and Mimi yelled, "Brother! He is annoying! KILL HIM!"

"I can't...! I love him!"

"And so does Yuudai!" Yumoto yelled, "He loves you, Katashi...in the past, he loved you so!"

Katashi bit his lip and began to walk back, "Yu-Yuudai...?"

"Yes! Now, Katashi, please! Go back to him!"

Katashi fell to his knees and looked up, "I...I don't know...I love you though!"

"Yes but I love Araki! You and Yuudai were together!"

Katashi growled as he stood back up, "Never...I love you and nothing will change that!"

Yumoto looked at the dark blue haired boy, "Lord Katashi, wake up!" He began to glow and the others ran in.

"The heir!" Argent cried as the heir stood there in his form, _"Katashi, Yuudai is waiting for you! Love Shower!"_

Katashi cried out as he was slowly healed and Mimi screamed, "NO!"

Yumoto stood there and smiled softly, _"Don't worry...everything will be alright."_

Tungsten smiled as Katashi looked at them, "I'm sorry...for the things I have done to you."

Yumoto grinned and Katashi led him out.

Yumoto giggled as he and Araki stood there, watching Wombat and Hiroyuki together...and two twins were standing behind trees and one smirked,

"Oh Haru, there the heir is..."

"Yes, there he is...we shall destroy the court of love, Aki!"

"They won't stand a chance..."

"Yes-dacha!"

-Love is Over!-


End file.
